


A Parting Gift

by ajstyling



Series: Drabbles and Drabbles and Drabbles, Oh My! [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 200-500 words, Crimson Flower, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Challenge, ambiguous ending, paired ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajstyling/pseuds/ajstyling
Summary: Sylvain gives Felix one last gift.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Drabbles and Drabbles and Drabbles, Oh My! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604812
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: AJ's Fire Emblem Drabbles, Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	A Parting Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the weekly prompt challenge in the Felannie discord server. The prompt was: Take any platonic or ambiguous paired ending from the game, from any route. And write something about it (can still ultimately be shippy fic, the point is to use a pair who have a platonic or ambiguous ending), 200-500 word limit
> 
> I did my best to extrapolate on the CF, paired ending for Sylvain and Felix. Hope you enjoy!

A month ago, Felix had been surprised to receive a letter from one Margrave Gautier requesting his assistance in transporting goods to the recently rebuilt Arianrhod. Felix couldn’t say which was more surprising, the letter itself or the fact that Sylvain wasn’t requesting protection from a scorned lover and their family. 

Felix had arrived, sword in tow, and performed his job efficiently. In this case, “his job” involved puttings bandits to the sword and looking menacingly at anyone who got too close to the caravan of supplies. When they had reached Arianrhod, Felix had, in no uncertain terms, insisted on not being paid for his work. Sylvain had pretended to acquiesce to this request, but Felix should have known better. 

As Felix readied his horse to depart and search for new work, Sylvain surprised him in the stables.

“Your payment,” Sylvain declared as he approached Felix with a bashful look and a shamshir, sheathed in a gilded scabbard, in his hands.

He stood next to Felix and pressed the sword out as an offering. Felix gently took the sword from Sylvain’s hands and unsheathed it. He watched in unconcealed glee as the radically curved steel blade glinted in the midday sun.

Felix remembered himself quickly, sheathed the blade, and made to shove the sword, now back in its scabbard, into Sylvain’s hands once more, “I can’t accept this.”

Sylvain folded his arms across his chest and refused to take the sword back.

“Of course you can,” he smirked.

Felix thought he might like to punch that smirk right off his face. 

“No, I really can’t,” he insisted.

“You and I both know how much you should have been paid for your help. Consider this my way of paying that debt.”

Felix muttered a string of words under his breath.

‘What was that?” Sylvain asked.

“I said I looked out for you for most of my life without you paying me. No need to start now,” Felix practically screamed.

Sylvain’s expression turned serious, “You’re taking this sword, Felix.”

Felix sighed, still holding the sword away from his body like a piece of meat from a questionable source. Sylvain knew him well enough to know that the argument was almost over, so he swooped in for the final blow.

“Tell you what,” Sylvain said, each word deliberate, laced with a meaning even he wasn’t quite sure of, “if it makes you so uncomfortable just give it back to me the next time we see each other.” 

Felix grunted noncommittally.

“Come on, Felix. Consider it an incentive to see me again! Besides, knowing my ways, I’ll barely make it a month before I’m calling on your services again.”

Felix sighed again but then gave a reluctant nod. He quickly bound the sword to his saddle bags and mounted his horse to depart. He stopped at the door to the stables and looked back at Sylvain, who seemed lost in thought.

“One month,” he said, “I expect to hear from you in one month.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually might extrapolate on this later to expand on why Sylvain didn't call on Felix again.
> 
> As always feel free to come yell at me:  
> Twitter: @ajstyyling  
> Pillowfort: ajstyling  
> Discord: ajstyling#6251


End file.
